Forgive Me
by newgirllscenes
Summary: Jess is stressed, and Nick knows just the right buttons to press.


**Jess is stressed, and Nick knows just the right buttons to press.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please review! Tell me if you guys liked it or not. I love Nick and Jess. Rated M.**

Jess just got home from a boring meeting with Principal Foster, and all she wanted to do was sit on the couch, and relax.

She sure as hell didn't want to talk to anybody, she was way too stressed.

Jess went to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea, hopefully to relieve some stress she's been having lately, with the new school, new teachers, and those boring ass meetings.

She flopped herself on the couch, and turned on the TV, that still had the duct tape on it. She flipped through the channels, and came across The Walking Dead. She loved this show, but was too afraid to watch it by herself.

"Nick?!" Jess shouts.

Nick comes in to the living room to see Jess sitting on the couch, her legs resting in front of her with her [usual] cup of tea.

"Jess, you're a big girl now, you can watch The Walking Dead alone." Nick says.

"Nick just shut up and watch it with me! I've had a bad day and just want to watch The Walking Dead with my boyfriend, okay?!" Jess yells back. Still getting used to labeling Nick as her "boyfriend."

"Fine, Jess." Nick says as he walks over to Jess. He reaches her, and slowly picks up her legs, and places them on his lap.

"I'm guessing you've had a bad meeting with that boss of yours?" Nick comments. Nick knows every time Jess is mad, it's because of work.

"Shut up." Jess declared. She was having a bad day, and she couldn't have Nick make it worse. She continued to drink her tea, and watch the show.

"Jess, I know you're stressed, but I'm just trying to make you feel better, you can't be coming around here with your bad mood." Nick replies, having more anger in his voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?! Nick you're supposed to be friggin' comforting me or something! I've had a really rough day, and you're not going to ruin it even more!" Jess is screaming now, basically. She puts down her tea, lays back, eyes filled with rage, still connected with Nick's.

Nick could see the hurt [and anger, must he add.] in her eyes, and he didn't know he had been that rough on her. All he wanted to do was have a peaceful talk with Jess, to hopefully relieve her stress, but he knew he was just making it worse. But, that's not at all what he wanted to do. He didn't want to make her angry, he didn't want to lose her. Jess was way too important to him. Nick begins, "I'm sorry Jess.. I didn't mean to.." he trailed off. He lightly squeezed her leg, which was still sitting on his lap.

Jess ignored him, and turned her head to the TV screen. Couldn't she just watch her freakin Walking Dead peacefully? Jess begins, "You don't need to watch with me anymore." Jess surmised, her eyes still fixed on the screen. Damn, these zombies were horrifying, she knew she wouldn't last.

Nick didn't say anything back to her. He just kept on staring at her. Jess was wearing a navy blue sweater [one of his favorites because it hugged tightly around her stomach, and her perky breasts], a black skirt, and tights [which she never wore often, but this outfit looked so.. _Jess. _He loved her, everything about her. He couldn't lose her.

"Stop staring, Nick and leave! I'm pretty sure you have more important things to do than be around my _bad mood!"_ Jess begins. She sees him staring down at her, and after realizing, they meet gazes again. After a moment, Jess began to lift her legs off of his lap, so he could leave. But, Nick stopped her, grabbed her legs [her fucking smooth legs] and pulled her to him, just inches away from his face.

Jess gasped at his quick movement. If he was trying to turn her on, it was fucking working. Her breathing had picked up quickly. They shared a gaze for a moment or two, then Nick broke the silence. "Jess, forgive me." He said softly.

Jess' heart melted. But she held back, if he was going to do this, she would play hard to get. "I have too much of a bad mood to forgive you, _Miller_." She says back.

Nick was confused, by now she would be up against him. He decided to play it just a little harder. Jess turned her head to the TV screen once again, he stopped her, and pulled her by her legs, even more closer to his face, nearly centimeters. Their eyes were so close, they were cock eyed. Jess looked up at him, breathing hard once again. Nick started again, "Forgive me.. _Jessica._" He whispers.

The fact he used her full name made Jess' heart melt even more, and cause wetness between her thighs. She couldn't take it anymore. With that, Jess crashed her lips into his. She could feel his lips curve in to a smile. He smirked a little, then went deeper into their kiss.

This kiss was passionate. They both felt the lust, and passion for each other in this one kiss. Their tongues clashed together, and _damn_ he was a good kisser, Jess thought to herself.

Nick broke their kiss for a moment, to pick her up. This was fairly easy to do since her legs were on his lap, and she was light as a damn feather. He picked Jess up bridal style, and made his way into his room. As he got into his room, Jess pulled his face down to hers to pick up where they left off. It didn't take long.

Still kissing her, Nick placed Jess on his unmade bed, with _want._ At this moment, all he wanted to do was devour her. She whimpered a little, which made his dick twitch in his pants.

This was all happening so fast, but Jess wanted him. Bad. Now. Below Nick, Jess started unbuttoning his flannel, being fast, but still gentle so she won't rip off any buttons. Nick loved how she was so gentle with him, but he was desperate for her. At last, his flannel came off. Nick then began to take off Jess' sweater and her skirt. He threw the articles of clothing across the room. Nick looked down and saw she was wearing a black bra, with some black lace panties. She was so damn _beautiful._

Jess then began to take off his jeans. She undid the button, then the zipper. At last, Nick felt relieved when his length was freed. Nick then realized, why the hell was she still wearing clothing?

He began to unclasp his bra. With one single motion, it was off her shoulders. Then with on swipe motion, her panties were then off. Nick looked down for a moment admiring her body, but met her gaze again. She loved his not looking, Jess loved everything about him. Feeling his need and angst, Jess quietly said, "You can look, you know, Nicholas." She chuckled.

And with that, Nick looked down and started to admire her body. "You're so fucking beautiful, _Jessica_." Nick said. He gave her one last kiss on her lips then went down to her neck. He started kissing, licking, sucking on her neck, then the place under her ear. He knew she loved this. He went down, and sucked on her nipple. Her back arched. Nick then went down between the place she's been desperately wanting him to go. He started to lick and suck her sensitive parts. Her back arched even more. She placed her hands in Nick's hair, and roughly went through it. "Nick." Jess whimpered. "Inside me. Now."

Nick agreed, and went to grab a condom. But, Jess stopped his hand. "Pill." she said. And with that, Nick led his length into her entrance. He rubbed it against her entrance, teasing her. She moaned loudly. "Ugh, Nick.. inside me-" Nick cut her off by pushing in to her deeply. Jess whimpered at this action.

Nick started thrusting, moans coming from Jess, and loud groans coming from him. "Ohgodohgodohgodohgod.." Jess moaned. Her breathing picking up. Nick loved that she was a speaker during sex, he was completely turned on.

"Fuck." Nick chocked out.

"Fast. Faster Nick." Jess said, whimpering.

With that, Nick thrusted faster. "Harder! Harder!" Jess screamed, whimpering.

Nick agreed, he went into her deeper, harder, faster. Jess moved with him, and it didn't take long to get a pattern.

"Jess.. I want to see you come. Please." Nick broke in. Still keeping the pattern. Jess moaned loudly. Nick was pretty sure Schmidt and Winston could hear, but he didn't care.

"I'm coming Nick.. oooooh god, yes right there. Ooooh." Jess moaned.

Lastly, Nick thrusted his last, hardest, deepest push. He could feel her walls closing. And he collapsed on her. Jess let out her loudest moan, and Nick, his loudest groan. They both laid there, riding their orgasms.

Breaking the silence, Jess said, "That was.. amazing."

Nick then added, "So does that mean I have been forgiven?" he laughs.

"Yes you have been forgiven, _Nicholas."_ Jess replies.

With this, Nick pulls up the sheets, gives Jess one last soft kiss on her lips, and easily falls asleep.


End file.
